How To Hide, And How To Stay Hidden
by JeanaStar
Summary: Prequel to Hidden In Plain Sight. Long before Frisk's fall, Sans arrives in the Underground. Due to a promise he makes to a friend, he leaves the safety of Toriel's home to explore, which eventually leads him to a certain pair of skeletons who change his life for the better.
1. Through The Catacombs

**A/N : Hey readers! It's been quite some time since I've posted anything on this site. So I'm just making sure that you all know that this story is the prequel to Hidden In Plain Sight, so make sure to read that one first!**

 **Also, tw for mentions of suicide attempt and child abuse.**

* * *

The teenager opened his eyes. It was dark, but the dim light from above brightened the area enough for him to see. He didn't know where he was.

The ground beneath him was soft. Really soft. He turned his head, and noticed that he was laying on a bed of bright, yellow flowers.

He sat up slowly as to keep the pain in his leg at bay. Looking around, he appeared to be in some sort of cave. When he tried to stand, more pain shot through his leg, and he collapsed.

His leg was broken.

"...I guess the flowers didn't completely break my fall after all," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, the teen heard footsteps. Someone was approaching! He tried to stand again, grimaced, and clumsily started clambering backwards.

Then, she appeared.

He could only stare at the creature before him.

"A...a monster!" He whispered. He felt fear crawling up his back. She noticed.

"Now, now, child. Do not be afraid. I may appear threatening, but truthfully, I am very kind." She took a few steps forward. He scrambled back. "Please calm down. I will not harm you. Are you hurt?" She knelt before him. He stayed perfectly still. Slowly, she reached her arm toward him, and he held his breath.

She touched his leg. He closed his eyes. And then…

He felt no more pain.

When his eyes opened again, she was beaming down at him.

"Are you feeling better now?" He nodded tentatively. "Good. Are you injured anywhere else?" He started to shake his head, but realized he had other minor injuries. He nodded. The woman healed him, smiling more. "Now that you are taken care of, let me introduce myself. Greetings. I am Toriel."

She held out a paw.

He hesitated.

He shook it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The inside of Toriel's house was warm. The teenager looked around the bedroom that she called his. There was a chest of toys, and a box of children's shoes. The toys didn't interest him, and most of the shoes didn't seem like they'd fit.

The teenaged boy wandered around the other rooms of the house. In the living room was Toriel, sat on a reading chair beside a fire. She gave him a pleasant smile.

"Hello, my child. Would you like to hear about the book I am reading? It is called 72 Uses For Snails." He shrugged. "Well, here is one way snails are used : they can help detect how ripe fruit is! Isn't that neat?" He cocked his head before looking up at Toriel and saying :

"...They're probably really slow at it."

A second passed. Toriel's eyes widened.

And then, she bellowed out a laugh.

"O-oh my goodness! My child, that was hilarious!" She continued to laugh.

The boy stared at her, surprised by her reaction.

He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed. Although he was skeptical to magic, Toriel was teaching the teen how to make a butterscotch cinnamon pie.

"You know, my child," Toriel started. "I have known you for a week, and you still haven't told me your name." He flinched, pausing his mixing of the ingredients. He then stood still. "My child? Do you not have a name? Or do you just not like your name?" The boy shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

Of course it matters! What am I to call you?"

"...You can continue saying "my child". I'd be fine with that."  
"But that is not a name." The goat finished kneading the pie crust and turned to the human beside her. "Why do you not want to be referred to by name?"

"I...I j-just don't." She heard the whimper in his voice and frowned.

"Child. Please" The woman put a paw to his shoulder. "Tell me your name."

The boy shook, staying silent.

"Child? O-oh dear…" She gathered him into his arms as he started to cry. "I am sorry. I did not mean for this to happen"

"P-people above ground would try to g-get me to say my name 'cause - 'cause i was stealing stuff. T-to survive. A-and...when I refused to say my name, they-they always hurt me...P-please...please don't h-hurt me…"

"My child. I wouldn't dare do such a thing." She slowly caressed his hair as he sobbed more. "I will not hurt you. You are safe. No harm will come to you. I will make sure of that."

The two continued to embrace for a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly a month after falling underground, the teenager had memorized almost every inch of the ruins. All except for whatever lay beyond the forbidden staircase. Because Toriel had been very kind and had taken good care of him, he thought it best to respect her wishes and to not disobey.

During his stay, the child had begun to feel a deeper appreciation for puns and jokes, thanks to Toriel having a seemingly endless supply. He made sure to write down his favorites.

Currently, the teen was walking down the corridor towards the place where Toriel had found him. She had asked him to water the golden flowers, and he obliged. When he reached the flowerbed, he noticed that one of the flowers had grown taller than the others. He shrugged it off at first, but when he got closer, the taller flower turned to him.

Oh. It was a monster.

For a moment, the two stayed still, staring at each other quietly. The monster was the first to break the silence.

"Howdy, human! Golly, you sure surprised me! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

"...That's a really stupid name." The plant gasped.

"Rude! Buuut I guess I can forgive you. You're just a kid afterall." Flowey started to sway side to side. "So, human. How long have you been down here? I certainly didn't notice you."

"A little over a month."

"Wowie! That long? Have any monsters attacked you?"

"A few, yeah. Toriel says it's normal for monsters to battle."

"Ah, so you've been staying with Toriel, have you? Of course you have! Who else would take a human in? You sure are lucky she found you. Most monsters aren't so nice to you guys." The boy frowned.

"...Really?"

"Well, yeah! You haven't noticed?" He shook his head. "You're kinda dense. But that's okay! Being dense has it's own cute charm to it!"

"Wh - I'm not cute. You're poorly mistaken."

"Yes you are. You're adorable~!" The human glared and balled his fists, blushing a bit. Juuust a bit. "Aw, are you getting embarrassed?" The kid turned his cheek, prompting the plant monster to laugh more. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing. Anyway, since you're underground, you'll probably run into more monsters. And they might be pretty dangerous!"

"...But they didn't seem that bad. And if monsters are really so dangerous to humans, how can I know if I can trust you?"

"Well you trusted Toriel, didn't you?"

"Nnh...not...at first…"

"Well, you can learn to trust me! I'm not like other monsters, and clearly neither is Toriel. I must have picked it up from her."

"You know Toriel?"

"No, not personally. But I've seen how she is. I've been stuck in these ruins for a long time with no way out. It makes sense that I'd start to learn from others."

The teen was going to ask about there being no way out of the ruins, but Flowey continued onwards.

"So anywho. Why don't I teach you to fight?"

"Wh...what?"

"In case any monsters rope you into a battle. It'd be best if you knew how to handle the situation. Running away screaming won't always work, you know." The human huffed, setting down the watering can.

"I - I'm not a coward! I wouldn't run away! And besides, I already know how to handle monsters. Toriel taught me to talk my way out of a fight."

"And you think that will always work?" When the teenager didn't reply, Flowey laughed again. Bobbing up and down on their stem, the monster suggested, "Why don't we try this? Pretend that you haven't met me. I pop up in front of you, ready to attack. See what Toriel's method does then."

"Well, okay…" The human prepared himself.

The fight began.

Flowey attacks, throwing a few pellets. The kid manages to dodge them. His turn.

 **Flowey - ACT - Entertain**

The human imitates Flowey. Flowey makes a face.

"Was that supposed to be me? You are not good at impersonations, kid." Flowey sends a few more pellets his way. He avoids most of them. One grazes his arm as he steps in front of his glowing soul. It stings.

He tries to ACT again.

 **Flowey - ACT - Joke**

"What did one flower say to the other? You better stop your _dandy lyin'_ , or you'll be the _baneberry_ of my existence," Flowey paused.

"...You gotta be kidding me."

"Ey, it's like you said earlier," the human said with a shrug and a goofy wink. "You pick up things from people you've known for a while."

"You've only known the goat for a month!" Flowey thrashed out a vine and snapped it at the human's leg. He yelped, stumbled back, and landed hard on his rear.

Ow.

Flowey shot four more pellets for the finishing blow. The teen gasped, holding up his arms. He grunted from the pain, glad that the seeds didn't hit his face.

"There. You see, human? _This_ is how most monsters will be, except they'll be _much_ more harsh. Even if you struck up a conversation, I'm telling you -". Flowey blinked.

The human, still in a defensive stance, had started to cry.

"...Uh. Are. You okay?" The flower awkwardly inched forward. "Geez, I didn't hurt you _that_ badly, did I?" The kid shook his head.

"N-no, the pain's not that bad, it's - I'm sorry. Heh. I - don't even know why I'm crying?" The human wiped away his tears. Gave Flowey a fake, toothy grin. "I - I'm fine. I'm good, see? S-sometimes you just. Need to cry for no reason?"

"Hm…" Flowey started to sway again. "Well, if you say so! I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to help you see my point!" The human nodded, continuing to smile.

"Yeah, I know." He stood up. "...I should probably water these flowers now. Want me to water you, to?" Flowey was taken aback by the offer.

"I - well, you don't _have_ to. Although I _am_ kinda thirsty...Mmm, knock yourself out."

He did.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly three weeks had gone by since the human and plant monster met. They had decided to continue having sparring sessions, each one more challenging then the last. At the moment, the two had just finished their battle, and were resting.

"You're getting so much better at dodging attacks, human!"

"Heh, yeah. Guess I am."

"The only thing you really need practice with is your attack. But we can work on that." During their fight, the teenager had tried hitting flowey back with a stick. His aim had been off, and was made worse due to Flowey's vines. The one thing he was able to do was raise his defense by blocking the incoming pellet seeds. So that was a plus.

As the two continued to talk, the teen recalled something from a few weeks back.

"Hey. Flowey."

"Yes, friend?"

"Remember when you told me that there's no exit from the ruins? Is that true?"

"Human, have I ever lied to you before?" He quickly shook his head.

"N-no! I'm not trying to say that. I'm just confused. How is there no way out? You said you were trapped. Doesn't that mean you can't see the other monsters down here?"

"Well actually, there is a way out, but I'm not too fond of trespassing."

"Trespassing where?"

"Into someone's home. Toriel's specifically. That's where the exit is." The human frowned.

"If you don't like going places you're not allowed, how do you know this?"

"A froggit told me. You know how froggits like to hop around everywhere."

"Hm." The teen was going to add more to his statement when he heard familiar footsteps coming his way. He turned to see Toriel.

"My child, you have been out for quite some time."

"Oh. Sorry, Toriel. I was talking to my friend -" When the human looked behind him, Flowey was gone. "...Oh. He left. Maybe you scared him."

"Ah, your friend goes by "he?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Child, do you remember what I taught you about pronouns?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ask your friend what they prefer?"

"...No. Whoops. I'll uh. Do that next time." Toriel smiled.

"So, who was this friend of yours?"

"Oh, he - uh, _they_ were a flower monster named Flowey."

"Hm. I don't believe that I've met them.'

"Yeah, he - _they_ said that they don't know you, but they've seen you around."

"I see." The goat monster then took the human's hand and strode off.

"Wha - Toriel?"

"I believe it is time to head home."

"Yeah, but…" He muttered. "You don't have to hold my hand. I'm not _that_ young."

"Would you rather I not hold your hand?" The white haired teen blushed.

"W-well…" He trailed off, and the woman laughed.

After walking in silence for a while, the human decided to ask the Boss Monster a question.

"Hey, Toriel?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Is it true that the way to leave the ruins is in our home?" For a moment, Toriel froze. She then slowly turned to face him. Her expression was neutral.

"Where did you get that information?"

"Flowey told me. He said that - um. They said that a froggit had found it and told him." An air of unease hung between them.

"...I see. Child, do not go looking for the exit." She started to walk ahead.

"It's the stairway, isn't it." Toriel turned back with the same expression as before. "Hey, hey. Relax," the human reassured, stepping away a little. "I already promised that I wouldn't go down there. I was just wondering." Another moment of silence passed.

"...If you say so, my child." Toriel once again took hold of the teen"s hand, albeit more forecefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, alright! That's enough! Geez!" Flowey sputtered, shaking his petals free of water. The human dropped the watering can with a loud _thump_.

"Sorry. Too much?"  
" _Way_ too much!"

"My bad," the human shrugged. He sat down. "Flowey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, pal. Only if I get to ask something of you."

"What, uh, pronouns do you prefer?"

"Oh, I go by 'he' and 'him'!"

"Ah, I see. Same. So, what did you want to ask?"

"I want to know your name." The child flinched, gasping a bit. Flowey started. "Huh? What's wrong? What did I do this time?!"

"N - no, it's not - you - you didn't -" He took a breath, trying to calm down. "You didn't...do anything. It's just - I…" A memory flashed in front of his eyes, and he willed it away before he could be buried within it. "...I don't have a name."

"Why? Did your human parents not bother to name you?" The boy shook.

"It's - uh. I - I don't. I'm not talking about it." He averted his eyes.

A slow stretch of silence ticked by.

"Er," Flowey began. "Well, alright then. Here's another question for you. Do you plan on staying in the ruins for the rest of your life?"

"W...what?"

"I mean, you're gonna want to go home sometime soon, right?"

"Th-this _is_ my home." The white haired teen wheezed. He tried to catch his breath. " _This_ is my home now."

"You don't want to go back to the surface?" The gold flower asked incredulously. "Don't you miss it up there? Don't you think people are worried? I'm sure you -"  
"No! Why would I want to go back?! I fell down here on purpose!"

The boy quickly covered his mouth, but the words he didn't want to say hung in the air.

Flowey could only stare in utter shock as the human backed away, turned on his heel, and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flowey popped up in front of the human unexpectedly, causing him to slam into the wall next to him.

"I - wha - Flowey, don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" The monster blinked slowly in confusion.

"...What does that even mean?" Before the human could answer, Flowey interrupted. "You know what? Never mind. I'm here to continue our conversation from before."

"I - I - uh…"

"Look, it's obvious that you don't want to go back. Seems pretty reasonable. But I'll bet you would like to see the rest of the Underground!" The human rubbed his arm nervously.

"It, uh. It seems like you're trying to get rid of me."

"That's not it! It's just that this place is so small! Once you're used to the ruins, you're gonna want to leave. You'll hate it here!"

"...No."

"Eh?"

"I won't leave. I won't leave you and Toriel."

"Wh...what? I - ugh. You are one strange human, you know that?"

" …You _are_ trying to get rid of me!"

"No I'm not! I'm just - "

"You're just _what_?" The human shifted, preparing to leave. "I - I thought I could trust you. I thought you weren't like other monsters."

"I'm not like other monsters! I'm completely different from everyone else down here!"

"How so?"

"I…" The flower's voice caught.

"...Flowey. How. So." The kid shifted again, losing patience. Just as he was about to speak again, Flowey did another unexpected thing.

"...Ha."

He laughed.

"...Um? Fl -"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Why? Why should I tell you? What would be the point?!"

The human stared at the creature before him, wondering what could possibly be so funny.

"The - the point? The point would be me seeing if I can trust you! Wh - why the heck are you laughing?!"

"I - ha! - I don't kno-o-ow!" Flowey exclaimed, chortling even louder. "I - hee hee! - haven't laughed in so-oh-ho-ho looong! I don't understand why it's happening!"

"What? But...you laughed when we first met." Flowey shook his head.

"That was fake, you dingus."

"The heck's a dingus?"

"Does that matter?" Flowey's sad laughter finally came to a halt, and he gathered his breath. "In any case, everything I've done and said to you was fake!"

"...What do you mean?"

"Our entire 'friendship'!" The gold flower gestured with a vine. "From the start 'til now? None of that was real."

"I - I don't understand."

"Listen," the monster started, bouncing with false excitement. "This might not make sense to you, human. But I can't feel anything. There is not one little drop of emotion in me. I. Feel. Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Yup."

"But - but that's not possible."

"Oh, yes it is! I know 'cause I experience it. Every single day."

"But that shouldn't - !" The human paused. Arguing the impossibility of the situation wouldn't help. "How?"

"Let's just say that a lot happened in a short amount of time, and all of that terrible stuff ended in me becoming…This," the monster explained, bouncing on his stem again. "All I am now is the soulless remains of a monster left behind."

"Isn't… Isn't everyone supposed to have a soul?"

"Technically, yes, but I'm not _like_ everyone. Not anymore. And because of that - because my lack of a soul causes me to not feel any itty bitty thing for anyone or anything - I thought to myself : why not just steal a soul?"

"...Flowey, that's terrible."

"Human, I've got, like, no judgment. I don't care. Anyway, it's impossible for a monster to absorb another monster's soul. But…" A wicked smirk spread onto Flowey's face. "It _is_ possible for me to absorb a human soul."

"...Are you saying you were going to take my soul?"

"Exactly."

"Really. My soul. How evil. I cannot believe this. Are we in a video game or something?"

"We might as well be. In any case, it's not like you need it."

"What? Why wouldn't I need my soul?"

"You didn't want it."

"What do you mean I didn't want it?"

"You tried throwing it away when you fell down here. It's quite obvious how unsuccessful you were."

The teen gaped at the plant, opening and closing his mouth, unable to speak.

"...I...I can't. I can't believe you just said that." All Flowey did in response was blink. "I...Heh. Heh heh...Heh heh heh...Uhhhh. Um. W-wow. Uh. It's. I guess it's like what I said before? You're so terrible, you're practically the baneberry of my existence."

"Oh my gosh!" The human snickered.

"You deserve that for saying what you said just now. Heh heh."

"Argh! ANYWAY! I only earned your trust so I could trick you into becoming friends with me, which would lead to me taking your soul!" The teen's half smile faded.

"S-so, we aren't friends?"

"Of course not! How can I be friends with you? I can't feel anything! I was only kind to you because I wanted to use you for my own personal gain!" The teen's mouth dropped in stunning realization.

Flowey sighed. "Look, kid. I get that you saw me as a friend, and that's great and all, but that affection can't be reciprocated. Being nice to you was just a failed attempt at trying to get my old life back. It obviously didn't work. I just can't feel emotion." The human stumbled with his words.

"W-well...you obviously can!"

"Huh?"

"You do feel emotion. I mean, look at you! Don't you realize it?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" The human thought on how to explain what he was trying to say.

"Flowey. You are so dumb."

"Eh?"

"I mean, really? I actually thought you were smarter than me, but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you even - ?"

"Man, to think I was listening to a puny flower this entire time."

"I am _not_ just some _puny little flower -_ !"

"Why'd I bother letting you teach me stuff when you don't know anything?"

"What are you talking about? I've taught you so much, and that's what you think of me?"

"You think I actually learned anything from you? Wow. I feel sorry for you."

"You - you _what_?"

"I said I feel sorry for you."

Flowey screamed.

The human sat down and waited for the monster to finish his fit of rage.

"Oh, well, if _that's_ what you think of me - !"

The battle began. The human held up his hands.

"Flowey, hold on. Calm down."

"You want me to _calm down_?!"

"You really don't see it."

"What? What don't I see?"

"You were screaming in anger just now."

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't anger an emotion?"

"Yeah, so wh - !" Flowey paused.

And he stared in shock at the boy in front of him.

"As I said, you _do_ feel emotion."

The battlefield dispersed.

"I - I - but. But that's…Impossible…I…"

"You are feeling emotions."

"But I can't be - I - " Flowey paused, dropping his head. "I...I...I feel so empty. Why, then? If I do have emotions, why am I so empty?" The human took a moment to come up with an answer.

"It's because those are negative emotions. Of course they make you feel empty. Maybe...The problem isn't that you have no emotions. It may be that you lack positive ones."

"...I want want my positive emotions back. I…" Flowey's voice fell to a whisper. "I can barely remember what it's like to be happy."

The boy stood and stepped closer to the flower monster, hugging him as carefully as he could.

"...I…I want to be happy again."

"You will be. You'll be happy again. You'll get your positive emotions back. I'll make sure of it."

Flowey gave one more saddened laugh.

"Ha. False promises won't get you anywhere good, kid. Trust me. But… Thank you."

Promising Flowey his happiness...for an everlasting moment, it filled the human with JUSTICE.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My child. What do you think you are doing?"

Toriel stood across from the human with the sternest look on her face. The expression might have been effective if the teen were facing her, but he didn't dare turn around.

"Exploring."

"You promised me that you wouldn't come down here."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I was just really, really curious." The goat mother sighed.

"Well, child, you should have known better. Now, come along." She turned toward the stairs, looking over her shoulder at the boy.

"Actually, I still want to explore. Can I go through the door?"

"Child! A - are you saying you want to leave?" The teen blanched at this, and finally turned to face the woman.

"No! I'm just curious! I want to see what's behind the door. I won't take long, and I won't go far. Please can I go?"

"Absolutely not. It is too dangerous."  
"Well, will I ever be able to see what's out there? Why'd you show me how to interact with monsters if I don't get to see the ones outside?"

"Listen to me. It is far too dangerous."

"How so? Will they attack me ruthlessly? That's what Flowey told me. But I can handle myself!"

"No you cannot! You do not fully understand what would happen if you left the safety of the ruins. I am only trying to protect you."

"From what?" The teen exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "From who? You keep telling me that it's dangerous, that I'm safe here. That I don't understand what would happen if I leave. So explain. Either tell me what would happen, or let me step foot outside - just for a few minutes!"

The goat mother stiffly walked over to the human, only stopping when she towered over him.

"...If you were to step foot outside, the monsters out there would capture you and take you to King Asgore. Do you realize what would happen then?"

The human waited, unblinking, for an answer that he had already started to assume.

"...He will kill you."

With that, the battlefield set itself, and the mother stared the child down with flame lit hands. He stumbled.

"Wait - what are you doing?"

"If you think you are strong enough to handle yourself out there, prove it to me." A few fireballs were sent the teen's way, and he dodged them effortlessly.

"Hold on - Toriel, stop! I don't want to fight you!"

"You should have thought of that before."

"I - I didn't know you would do this…!" The teenager gritted his teeth.

 **Toriel - Act - Joke**

He told his best pun.

Toriel didn't let herself laugh.

She didn't even smile.

Another wave of fire was hurled at the human. Just as before, he gracefully avoided every bit of flame.

Flowey's teaching had certainly been useful.

 **Toriel - Act - Talk**

"I haven't even gotten to say what I wanted to say!"

"Well, what _did_ you want to say? That you wanted to leave after all?"

"No! Well - sort of. But not really."

"Whatever that is supposed to mean, and no matter what you are going to say, it will not change my mind."

The child dodged another heated onslaught, nearly tripping up and getting burned. He huffed, lifting his face to meet the woman's eyes.

"If you really don't want me going out there on my own, then come with me!"

The Boss Monster froze.

The battle ended.

"...I...I -"

"You want to protect me? To make sure I'm safe? Then do so by guiding me. I mean, it's not like you're trapped here."

"...Oh, child. You do not know why I can't take you up on that offer." The human deflated at this.

"Why not?" Toriel gave a great sigh, and hung her head.

"Because I _am_ trapped here. Figuratively. I cannot leave this place, and I dare not let anyone besides those that fall from above to enter."

"Why is that?"

"Because long ago," the woman started, taking a shaky breath. "The king of all monsters - King Asgore - made a grave decision after experiencing a terrible loss. He would kill every human that fell underground until he gained enough souls to break the barrier, and he would then wage war on humanity." Toriel's eyes closed as she relived the memory. "His wife was angered by his choice, and left him, going into hiding and vowing to protect the fallen humans." The white haired teen thought for a moment.

"You're the king's wife. You're the queen."

"I am. Or at least, I was." There was a brief silence.

"I understand why you don't want me going out there, and why you can't leave these ruins. But…"

"But?"

"...I still want to go." The goat's disappointment was etched onto her face.

"Why? Even after I've told you this…" The boy almost didn't give an answer.

"I have a mission. I made a promise to a friend, and I want to - no, I _need_ to keep it." He sighed heavily. "Thank you, Toriel, for everything you have done. But I can't stay."

More silence followed.

"...There...is nothing I can do to change your mind." It wasn't a question. The child shook his head in response. "Nothing at all…"

Toriel's sigh was deep with sorrow.

"If...you truly feel that you cannot stay. For Flowey's sake, then...You will continue to do this, won't you. You will keep asking to leave." The human gave no response. The monster trembled. "I cannot force you to stay when you would obviously be miserable doing so. I cannot do that to you. I…"

The mother started to weep.

"I cannot do any more for you than the little I have done."

The small teen went up to the Boss Monster and hugged her.

"Don't belittle yourself. You've done a lot for me. Thank you so much."

Toriel cried as he walked through the doorway.

She cried as he turned to face her one last time.

"Thank you for showing me what love feels like. I'll miss you."

She cried as he flashed a smile so wide, it almost became permanent.

And he walked away.

Toriel didn't see the human again until several years later, when he visited with another human and took off his mask.


	2. Trials In Snowdin

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's much shorter than the previous one. But good news! I'm mostly done with the third chapter. So hopefully I'll get it done quickly and won't have to deal with too much writer's block. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The teenager shut his eyes. The stinging cold already wasn't doing any good for him, and he had just gotten outside.

He didn't expect snow.

"How the heck is it snowing, anyway? Aren't I underground? And Toriel totally could've warned me." He shivered, wishing he were wearing something warm.

Not noticing the camera hidden in the bushes, he trekked forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Hotland, a short yellow dinosaur pressed an alarm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." The teen turned to face a young child. "What kinda monster are you? You look weird."

"Why's it matter?" The kid frowned.

"'Cause I wanna know." The human stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I don't have to tell you."

"C'mon! What are you?"

"Not saying."

"Geez, what are you, a human? You're being real suspicious."

The human started to sweat.

"Leave them be, little one. They do not want to answer."

The teen turned to see...fire? With glasses? Wow, these monsters come in all shapes and sizes, don't they.

The small child huffed, leaving when the flame monster gave them a stern look.

The two stared at each other.

"You're a human."

"Uh. No? What, what makes you say that?" The flame rolled their eyes.

"I've seen humans before. Are you aware of how much danger you're in?"

"Uh, yeah. I've been told." The monster sighed.

"I really shouldn't be associating with you. I shouldn't even be nice to you, but...Wait right there." The flame left, soon returning with a burger and fries. "Here. I'll bet you're hungry." The human stared, stunned.

"Oh, wow! Thanks!" He gobbled up the meal. The monster smiled.

"Nice to see that a human likes my food. Even when it's poisoned."

The teen froze.

"...Snrk! Ha ha! The look on your face -"

"Was that a joke?!" Soot fell from the monster's eyes as they laughed.

"It was. I wanted to see how you'd respond." The boy scowled.

"That was cruel."

"It was. But as I said, I really shouldn't be kind to you." They wiped their eyes. "I'm sorry about that. It really wasn't poisoned, I promise."

"Should I even trust you?"  
"Probably not, but I swear I'm telling the truth."

"Ugh. How old are you?"

"17."

"Geez, you're older than me! Behave!" The monster laughed again.

"I should get going. I can't be seen around you." They waved. "If you live to remember me, the name's Grillby." They took off.

The human didn't learn his pronouns until three years later.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bork!"

"A...dog? Are you a monster? Or maybe you fell from above?" The white haired teen tried to pet the dog.

The dog stood, rising from the snowy ground and towering over him.

"...Uh?" He could only stare at the animal and its armor. "Uh?"

"Bork!"

The battle begun.

"What in the -?!" The boy shouted, dodging the first attack. "Seriously?!"

A few minutes later, more dogs sniffed him out, and he had to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the dogs leave and the door close, the teen crawled out from under the table and sighed. A green lizard stared down at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, n-nothing."

"You gonna check out a book?"

"Um, I'm just gonna browse." The reptile nodded and left. The human stood and started looking through the shelves for something to read. He thumbed through a green book.

"...Yeah, I agree that humans don't need love or compassion to live, but the part about hope...I think whoever wrote this got that wrong. We need hope to survive. Without it...Well…"

He chose another book. This one was blue.

"Huh. I remember Toriel telling me that monsters are made of magic. Magic's weird, but it seems kinda cool." He reached for another book.

"Hey, you."

The teen jumped. Turning around, he saw the same kid from earlier standing before him.

Oh boy.

"So what kind of monster are you?"

"What kind of monster are you?"

"Pft. Obviously, I'm an elemental."

The human had no idea what that meant.

"I answered you. Now you gotta answer me."

The human started to internally panic. He needed a way out of this.

"Ok. How about this? You fight me, and if you're able to land a single hit on me, I tell you."

"Deal!"

'What have I gotten myself into?' The human wondered as they walked outside. "This battle is gonna last three minutes." The younger one nodded.

"I'll set up a timer."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The timer counted down.

The battle began.

The elemental immediately sent out a swirl of water. The white-haired one swiftly moved out of the way.

Skidding on his heels, the teen grabbed two handfuls of snow and slugged them at his opponent. They yelped and turned themself into a puddle. Reforming themselves, the child sneered.

"No fair! That wasn't even magic!" The teenager shrugged.

"Who said this would be fair?"

"Grr - ! Fine! I'll show you unfair!" The monster raised their arms, and pieces of hail rained down. The human danced his way around the attack, nearly getting hit multiple times.

This was a bad idea.

Glancing around, the teenager spotted a conveniently placed stick, and lunged for it. Shooting upward, he pretended to throw it.

Taking the bait, the monster turned around.

The human rushed at the child, striking their head. They fell.

He then proceeded to flee the battle. Thoughts bombarded his mind.

'Oh man, Flowey was right about me running away, looks like I'm a coward. But how could I do something like that, he's just a kid, I mean he's wearing a striped shirt and Toriel said that monster children wear striped clothes. Wait, the kid might've been a "they" and not a "he". Damnit, this ain't the time to be thinking about Toriel and her lessons! Dang, I hope that kid's okay, what if I really hurt them? What if - oh my gosh, more dogs.'

Just as he turned around, the barking began.

"AAAAAAAA - !"

And so, the dogs were chasing him again.

The boy continued to run, not realizing that the dogs had quickly lost his trail. He decided to speed up rather than slow down -

...Which led to him smacking into another monster.

The human froze.

He looked up.

And before him stood a peculiar type of monster, one that he never would have guessed he'd find.

Nor did he expect this monster to change his life for the better.

This monster was, but of course, a great, lanky skeleton.


End file.
